Unforgotten Emotions
by otakuchann
Summary: Riku is just a simple girl. But what if she's more? And she can help Dark to have his own body.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel *sobs*

* * *

Chapter 1

A certain red haired boy, with innocent looking face was running with a really fast pace towards the park of Azumano to meet his beloved girlfriend, his sacred maiden.

_Flashback_

_RINNNNGGG_

_"Hello" answered Emiko as Daisuke was preparing himself for another heist, you know to steal another Hikari artwork. "Riku-chan?" Emiko wondered because the other line didn't answer (she knows who's calling as per the caller ID)_

_"Ahm. Can I talk to Daisuke, please?" said the girl on the other line._

_"Oh. Sorry Riku chan, he's a little bu-" Emiko was cut off_

_"Mom, who is it?" shouted Daisuke, already with Dark's outfit._

_"It'll only take a minute, please?" Riku pleaded and a hint of sadness in her tone._

_"Riku-chan are you alright?" asked Emiko worried, so Daisuke snatched the phone from her._

_"Is something wrong Riku-san!" exclaimed Daisuke so worried._

_'Is she alright?' asked Dark within Daisuke, it's obvious that he's worried as hell (Daisuke knows of Dark's feelings towards his girlfriend, but he's lucky that Riku chose him over Dark)_

_"Ahm. Can I talk you? Not on the phone. Meet me at the park. I promise it'll only take a minute, please?" said Riku in a fast manner not giving chance for the redhead to speak._

_'Oi Daisuke you know we have work to do, right?' said Dark (although he's also worried about her too)_

_'I know Dark but-she seems down' answered Daisuke._

_'Arggg. Alright there's still time anyway, but make it quick' groaned Dark._

_"Alri-" Daisuke was about to say 'alright' but was cut off_

_"I'mm wait for you there, I'll wait no matter how long. Thanks. Bye" then she hung up._

_"Riku-san" said Daisuke as he ran out of his house not saying anything else after he hung up the phone._

_"Good luck Dai!" Emiko shouted as Daisuke was out sight._

_End of Flashback_

'Riku' thought both Dark and Daisuke as Daisuke saw her standing in front of the bench looking at the tree nearby. He walked towards her, she was still looking at the tree. Daisuke thought that she didn't feel his arrival.

"Thank you for coming Daisuke" said Riku and turned to face him and smiled at him.

'So cute' thought of Daisuke blushing. She was wearing a big white t-shirt and a short shorts and sneakers (wahhhh.. sorry i suck at explaining what a person is wearing *sobs)

'Is it my time already?' asked Dark from within.

'Not yet Dark. Please' pleaded Daisuke clutching his heart.

"Are you alright Riku-san?" asked Daisuke so worried.

"Ne Daisuke, do you love me?" Riku smiled at him then looked at the tree again.

Daisuke's eyes widened "What are you talking about Riku-san. Of course!" exclaimed Daisuke as he was about to hold her hand but she started walking towards the tree.

Riku chuckled a little, then faced him and said with a serious face "Let's break up Daisuke"

"What!? Why? Are you serious Riku-san!?" panicked Daisuke then he immediately went towards her and grabbed both shoulders, she brushed his hands off gently, much to his surprise. Dark fell silent and just listened.

"I'm sorry Daisuke for constricting you. And thanks for bearing with me" Riku smiled faintly

"No! I'm not gonna accept that!" shouted Daisuke, much to her surprise. Then he hugged her, "Riku-san. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to break up with you" said Daisuke almost pleaded. She gently pushed him away from the hug.

"I'm tired Daisuke. Your feelings are too jumbled up. So please let me go already" said Riku with a feint smile. 'Please Daisuke. I know you still love Risa very much. And she loves you back now. I know. Oh. Believe me" thought of Riku as she looked at the night sky.

_Flashback_

_'They're talking again' thought of Riku looking at Risa and Daisuke, who were seatmates. The smile on their faces, genuine._

_"Don't worry, he's just being polite" said a cool voice beside her. It was Satoshi. They were seatmates._

_'Hate?' she was clutching her heart. 'It hurts. Is this me? Or Hiwatari-kun?' she thought and she was getting pale._

_"Are you alright Harada?" asked Satoshi with a hint of worry, he was looking at her._

_"Ahh! I-am-fimnne" struggled Riku then looked back at Risa, who was blushing while looking at Daisuke, who was giving Risa his smile that he never gave her._

_'Fimnne?' thought of Satoshi *sweatdrop*_

_Riku then looked at him again. The pain was there again._

_"Sa-Hiwatari-kun-please-stop feeling so much-ha-te" struggled Riku then she blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

'That's not only hate, but strong emotions of guilt as well' Riku thought reminiscing that time. "Well, that's all. Thanks for coming Niwa-kun" and with that she ran away leaving Daisuke frozen and didn't know what to do.

'Daisuke we need to go' said Dark within. He knows he's being a jerk but they need to get the pendant of Lumia, one that can enhance one's ability faster. This job is very important because Krad was also after it because of the power that it holds.

Daisuke just stood there, stll shocked at what just happened. They were supposed to go to a trip since its already almost their summer break. The 4 of them - Riku, him, Risa and Satoshi- were supposed to go to Tokyo and visit the Tokyo tower. And because of this, that plan is automatically cancelled.

'Daisuke!' yelled Dark. This made him snap out of what it seemed like a trance.

'Let's go' said Daisuke faintly then he transformed into Dark. They can somewhat control their transformation because of the ring that Daisuke's father, Kosuke, gave them.

''Success!'' said Dark smirking holding a very small sword like pendant as he was out the many fangirls', policemen's, and reporters' sight.

"Do you think you can get away that easily?" said Krad as he appeared behind one of the trees, where he stood.

Without so much ado, they started fighting, there were only flashes of white and black clashing that can be seen by the naked eye. Soon both of them landed on the ground. Krad was holding his left arm, which was badly injured. Dark's wings disappeared, Wiz appeared and he was badly injured.

"Are you ready for your end Krad!?" exclaimed Dark as he charged towards him, grabbed his collar and put him up. Then a form of magic ball was forming in his right palm.

Krad laughed, ignoring the pain from his injuries. "Do you think your tamer would want me dead? You do know that if i die, I'll die along with my tamer, right?" said Krad laughing evilly.

Dark gritted his teeth, he knows Daisuke and Satoshi are good friends. Daisuke was just mopping inside that he failed to witness what was happening now. Dark then just punched Krad out and he went flying out. "Eh?" wondered Dark as he saw someone on his peripheral vision, so he looked. 'Riku' thought of Dark, then his heart started racing. He started feeling hot.

"Dark? Are you alright?" asked Riku worried as she was about to go near him.

"No!" yelled Dark as he stepped back, holding his heart. "Don't come near me!" then ran away picking up Wiz along the way, away from her. The pendant fell from his pocket but he failed to notice it. Afraid to change in front of her. So he left before he'll transform.

"Dark" said Riku in a low voice as she just looked at where Dark disappeared to. "What is that?" as she saw something shining from where Dark used to stand, then she went there and saw a pendant. "So pretty" then she picked it up. "Maybe I'll return it to him tomorrow" she put it in her pocket, she then notice that somebody was standing behind her. 'Hiwatari-kun' she thought then looked back, she saw Krad.

"Where is he!?" shouted Krad holding onto a tree trunk to prevent him from falling. He was panting heavily.

"Oh no! You're hurt! Let me help you!" said Riku so worried as she rushed towards him. She immediately removed her headband and wrap it around Krad's bleeding arm.

He was shocked at what she did, to even react. He just carefully looked at her while she was tying his wound.

"There, all done" said Riku then looked at him and smiled. "Oh. Wait" then brought out her handkerchief. She wiped the blood and dirt on his face. He blushed a little at her gesture and slapped her hand away.

"I don't need you. Go away" said Krad glaring menacingly at her. Instead of being scared, she chuckled. "You-you're not afraid of me?" he asked wondering how his death glare never affected her.

'Should I be? But this feeling, it's more of pain and suffering, a little hate. Why should I be afraid?' she thought looking at him as if expecting an answer as her unvoiced question. She then grabbed her arm and put her handkerchief on his palm. "Use that to clean yourself up. And rest" it was more of a command though, then she left. Krad just stood there, shocked at Riku's actions, while looking at her go.

'Where is he?' thought of Riku as she opened her shoe locker and was holding the glowing pendant in her right hand. she then put it in her pocket and put her indoor shoes on.

When she was on her way to her classroom, she saw Daisuke, alone, walking in front of her.

"Niwa-kun!" she called out. He slowly turned and looked at her with a feint smile. 'I'm glad he's not that sad anymore' she thought then went near him. "Here" she said then pulled out the pendant from her pocket, it was not glowing anymore, and put it in his palm.

'The pendant!' thought both Dark and Daisuke so shocked.

'She got it, huh?' Dark said within. 'So that's why I can' find it' sighed Dark. 'At least Emiko will not scold us anymore'

'Shut up Dark. I want to talk to her alone' said Daisuke to his alter ego. With that, Dark kept quiet. "Tha-Eh? What's this?" asked Daisuke suddenly remembering it was Dark who stole it.

'Oh shoot. I forgot, he's still hiding it from everybody. The fact that they share the same body' thought of Riku sweating. 'But it's not like he can hide it from me, right? I mean, I can practically feel both of them' she thought.

_Flashback_

_Riku was screaming in pain. She was just 5 years old then when she saw an accident. A girl was killed by a car, and the driver just left the girl. The girl's family was with her, a father, mother and a brother. The 3 were crying, kneeling at the girl's side._

_'It hurts, what is this feeling' Riku thought clenching her heart. "Please help me Risa. It hurts. It hurts so much" said Riku as she fell on her knees in so much pain._

_"Riku!" panicked a 5 year old Risa who was crying looking at Riku._

_"Risa-please help me-" said Riku in so much pain then passed out._

_Riku woke up in her room, her father on the side of her bed, sitting in a chair. "Dad? What happened?" asked Riku, the pain gone._

_Her dad hesitated before answering. "Riku, your powers are starting to show" he said. It's a lot for a Riku's little mind to absorb the information. But her dad knew that she's a brilliant little girl, so he knows, his daughter will understand if he tells her the truth about their family. "You see Riku. My ancestors are wiccans, and all first born inherits powers. i believe your power is empathy. It's an ability to feel other's emotions. With that power you can know if a person is lying. You can even decipher who those feelings belong to-although you need to learn to control it" narrated Mr. Harada. Even if Riku was just 5 then, she was able to understand what her father told her, after all she's matured even if she's so young. "Your other powers will develop slowly through out the years. If you turn 18, most of your powers will be fully developed then. But I need to warn you Riku, don't ever tell this to anyone, not even Risa" warned her father, then left in a blink of an eye._

_Their father was always out and their mother died when they were 3. They were sometimes left with a babysitter. But most of the time, they were left alone, so Riku being the older of the twin acts maturely and takes care of Risa._

_After their father left that day, Riku somewhat ignored her father's words thinking it was just a dream. But when she went to school for the first time, a year after, she felt what the others felt and soon she knew her father wasn't lying not was it a dream. She then tried her best to control it, it was only after 4 years was she able to fully control it. And when she turned 13, she discovered another power, to remove what a person was feeling. She sometimes use this power to help not only her friends but strangers as well. Not soon later, she found yet another power, to see a person's aura, knowing if s/he's good or bad, and if s/he's ordinary or not._

_When they turned 14, they were 3rd year in middle school. She noticed Daisuke's and Satoshi's aura (on different occasions), and feelings changed. Daisuke's aura that used to be red, innocent and kind turned into a mixed color of red and black, a feeling of pain, loneliness, and void. She knew right away, something drastically changed. Satoshi's aura on the other hand, that used to be calm, confident and cool blue turned into a color mixed with yellow, a color representing hate, strong pain and a hint of loneliness. She knew there's something wrong with the 2. But the thing is, her control with her abilities became harder when she's with the 2 as their emotions were too strong. Despite this, she refused to avoid them as they were her friends._

_End of Flashback_

"Err. Can you give it to Dark? He kind of dropped it last night" she said smiling knowing that Daisuke and Dark are known to be acquaintances as per Risa's information. Then Daisuke blushed. 'There it is again, the feeling of love to me...Dark's feelings. Confusing Daisuke' thought of Riku sighing. "Well, anyway, thanks Niwa-kun" said Riku as she was about to go when DAisuke grabbed her wrist.

"Riku-san. About last night, I-" Daisuke stuttered.

"Stop it Niwa-kun. My decision is final" said Riku as she pulled her hand. "Besides-now you'll have more chances with Risa" teased Riku as she elbowed Daisuke lightly. Then his face became redder. 'There a feeling that's yours' she though smiling then she left.

_She's grateful she learned to control her abilities again. They're now 15. She learned to control it around Daisuke and Satoshi after 6 months from that time when she saw their aura. It was a month before Daisuke asked her out, when she still doesn't know how to control it. And her being confused also agreed to go out with him, knowing that the redhead still had feelings for her twin._

_It was one month before their break up that Riku saw Dark and saw Daisuke's aura and feelings, so she knew right away, Dark was also Daisuke. Not long after, she saw Dark and Krad's battle, she knew right away, Krad was Satoshi._

_She giggled. She liked it better, this feeling Daisuke is feeling, its more relaxing. She knew Risa's bright feelings will return also, instead of the pain and guilt she's feeling when she's around Riku and/or Daisuke. Riku would prefer that, and since she does not really like Daisuke like she thought, she had to make a move. So she broke up with him, even if she might look as the bad guy for no telling him a good reason for their break up._

* * *

so what you think?...

sorry for the wrong grammar...

if i got atleast 3 reviews i'll continue this story (although i already had the plot till the ending, if you're interested in what will happen please review)...:D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DN angel *sobs*

here's chap 2..hope u'll like it..

* * *

It has been a week since Riku and Daisuke broke up. And nobody knew of it just yet, as both were not openly telling others about it, although some had ideas. The 2 rarely talk to each other, they only talk when it was necessary. Risa and Daisuke on the other hand got closer.

Riku's week

First day: Riku developed the ability to read minds, she felt restless as she would always hear the thoughts of her classmates and the others on the street, many had disturbing thoughts. She can't control this ability yet.

Second day: She developed the ability to levitate, she managed to control it in a couple of hours before going to school so there're no floating objects whenever she felt depress.

Third day: When she touches a person she's able to see his/her past, some would make her crazy as the pain they felt, she would also feel, so she tried her best not to get in contact to anyone, as she still not able to control it, which made her more restless.

Fourth day: She is able to see how a person dies, some were brutal which made her scared and not be able to sleep.

Fifth day: All her senses heightened, because of this she wasn't able to get any decent sleep at all, as she even hears the tiniest of movements.

Sixth day: Some spells just popped out of her head.

Seventh day: Many other abilities started developing such as as teleportation, time stop, pyro kinesis, to heal, and others. She was able to control this as it involves a very strong mind, and she does has a strong mind.

Because of the vast development of these powers, she felt restless. But because of her ability to conceal her feelings (a skill she developed throughout the year she's trying to control her first power), the others never noticed her restlessness, not even Risa who was her twin. By the eight day, the only ability she wasn't able to control yet is the mind reading, one that takes time to control according to the books she read (yes she's reading books related to her being a wiccan). And all of these didn't stop her from going to school.

On the other hand, Dark and Daisuke had some problem with the pendant of Lumia. Emiko said that the power that resonates within it disappeared. So they are tasked to observe Riku, to know if there're some changes. Daisuke is convinced that nothing's wrong with her, but Dark does not think the same. So, he would visit Riku looking from afar, or rather from her balcony. Riku knows but she won't risk the others knowing of her powers.

Satoshi wasn't able to notice the changes in Riku. He observes because Daisuke asked for his help since they're seatmates. Riku knows of this as well.

Krad remained silent. His presence was not felt by Satoshi. But Riku knows he' still thinking about the time she helped him.

Further, Satoshi infromed the Niwas that the pendant chooses it benefactor, so even if anybody holds it, its power won't disappear, unless the one who holds it is the one it chooses. This is the very reason that they were observing Riku. As they don't know what will happen to an ordinary person it chooses, so they had to be extra observant of Riku.

Risa was still clueless as ever, she would always say that she likes Dark although Riku knows otherwise.

"Hey. How are you and Daisuke?" asked Satoshi not looking at Riku, while their teacher was lecturing.

"We've broken up" said Riku not also looking at him. 'It's not like you don't know' she sighed. "By the way, the pendant Dark stole last week, I heard you were able to retrieve it. That's good, right?" said Riku which shocked Satoshi. It was not on the news.

"Ah. Oh. Yeah. I guess he doesn't need it anymore" Satoshi just thought that her source was Takeshi, after all his father was the police inspector.

"Ne Hiwatari-kun?" said RIku suddenly. He looked at her and blinked. She was just looking in front. "Do you like Risa?" asked Riku coolly.

"Eh?" his demeanor and cool exterior crumbled. And he blushed madly. "What-arre-you-Harada" he struggled forming a sentence. Riku giggled quietly.

"Care to tell us what's so funny Ms. Harada" said the teacher so her classmates looked at her.

"Ah. Oh. Nothing" Riku stuttered as she stood. She heard them, her classmates, think 'weirdo' but she just smiled it off.

_School Trip_

Riku fell, Daisuke grabbed her so they both fell. As soon as her hand was grabbed by Daisuke, she saw all of his past and when they hit the ground she saw how he'll die. If Dark and Daisuke won't separate, Krad kills Daisuke while Dark can't come out. The way he dies is very gruesome so she froze on top of Daisuke, and tears started falling.

'Oi Daisuke. She's crying' said Dark from within as he hear tears falling. Daisuke didn't move for a while. When he opened his eyes, he saw Riku on top of him crying. He blushed madly but just looked at her.

"Oh. I'm sorry" then Riku went away, she tried to stand but couldn't as she twisted her ankle. She can't heal herself. She immediately wiped her tears.

"Riku-san are you alright?" Daisuke's voice full of worry

"Yeah" said Riku as she winced in pain and held her ankle. "But we have a problem, don't we?" she added then looked up from where they fell.

Daisuke just looked at her. Her auburn hair, shines brightly as the light from the sun struck it. Her eyes, still wet from crying, were so bright. Her complexion looked so bright also. Daisuke's heart started throbbing, he felt hot. Then _poof _he transformed into Dark right in front of Riku. She blinked.

"Hi there Riku-chan" said Dark coolly although he was shocked he changed in front of her. "Ah. Er" Dark stuttered. 'Oi Daisuke. What should we do? We can't leave her here alone' asked Dark but no matter how many times he called Daisuke won't answer.

"He's sleeping" said Riku looking up and leaned on a tree trunk near her. Dark blinked and wondered. "Niwa-kun, he's sleeping, right?" she smiled at Dark. He wondered, his eyes wide open, mouth agape. Riku chuckled. "If I tell you something, you won't tell anyone, right?" Riku said trying to stop laughing, because the look on Dark's face was priceless.

"Are you going to tell me you like me?" flirted Dark as he cupped Riku's cheek when he's in front her. Their faces too close. But she chuckled a little, then looked at his arm.

"You're bleeding! Did Niwa-kun get it when he tried to save me?" exclaimed Riku as she held his arm gently. "Stay still" then there was a light that engulfed her hands on his bloody arm.

Dark was too shocked to react. And when the light faded, there was no scar anymore, the pain gone. His injury healed. "What? How? Who?" Dark wondered trying to formulate the questions.

Riku smiled at him. "Ne Dark. I'm no ordinary person. I'm a wiccan-so please stop what you're feeling about me.  
Sometimes-" then she fainted and landed on his chest. He was shocked by when she fainted, he got so worried and hugged her.

"Baka-I'm no person. But Riku, I don't know how to stop these feelings" said Dark as if Riku could hear him. He carried her and flew up from where they fell. When they landed, Dark looked at her face. 'She's so beautiful' he cupped her face and leaned closer for a kiss. He kissed her on the lips but pulled away immediately. 'Oi Dark what do you think you're doing' asked Daisuke inside.

'Shut up kid. This is my only time with her' Dark's heart was beating so fast, he felt hot. 'Arg. No. Not now' he thought clenching his hear on his right hand and Riku's head on his left.

Then _poof _he changed into Daisuke. 'Tsk' muttered Dark disappointed. 'Come on Daisuke. Change back to me. I want to talk to her. Oi Daisuke' muttered Dark.

'Shut up Dark' said Daisuke now pissed.

'Come on kid. Let me talk to her. I need to clear things with her'

'Shut up!' said Daisuke looking at Riku. "Ne Dark, she saw us transform, right? Did she say anything? Did you explain?" asked Daisuke out loud.

'Ah. Er. Yeah. But I don't think I explained to her anything yet' answered Dark thinking about what Riku revealed and her unusual reaction when Daisuke transformed into him.

Then Riku's eyes slowly opened. "Riku!" said both Dark and Daisuke.

"Niwa?" she wondered as she slowly went away from Daisuke.

"Riku-are-" started Daisuke shocked at her reaction.

"Where is Dark? I want to talk to him _alone_" said Riku seriously, and sounded like a demand.

"Why Riku? I'm the one who saved you and you want to talk to him!?" shouted Daisuke so pissed.

'Oi kid relax' said Dark trying to pacify him.

'Shut up' yelled Daisuke inside. "Riku I want to talk to you. Can you at least talk to me?!" yelled Daisuke. But instead of being shocked or scared, she smiled. This made the 2 wonder.

"Okay Niwa-kun. What do you want to talk about?" she asked calmly and was smiling.

Daisuke wondered why was she so calm despite his outburst. "About us Riku-san. You know. I still like you a lot" said Daisuke despite his thoughts.

Riku chuckled. "Are you sure that is your feelings and not somebody else's?" she asked laughing a little. "You like Risa, Daisuke. What you're feeling towards me is not romantic, it's only that of a friend. You're afraid of loosing a friend. Don't worry I'm still your friend. So don't confuse your feelings Niwa-kun" she continued and smiled warmly at him. "Besides, I'm sure Risa likes you back" she added.

Daisuke blushed so much and his hear began beating fast again, he felt hot. 'Oh no! Not now' he thought then ran away from him and hid.

'So that's the trigger huh?' thought of Riku as she chuckled.

'Riku. Risa. Risa. Risa' Daisuke thought breathing heavily. Then _poof_ he transformed.

'Great. Now I can have Riku to myself' Dark said then brushed his hair with his fingers.

'Oi Dark. I'm not yet done talking to her' said Daisuke whining.

'Sorry kid. But I need to talk to her, _alone_' he then brought out a black feather and chanted a spell that made Daisuke fall back into the deepest part so as not to see or hear what Dark sees or hears. Then Dark immediately went to Riku.

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Dark in a flirty tone.

Then Riku laughed. Dark blinked in amazement that she didn't even react to his flirting. Well that's pretty much the why Dark loves this girl. She's not like any of the girls he used to date or those fan girls who flock around him. She is different, there is something about her.

"If I tell you that I can help you with that curse. I mean I can give you your own body, what would you say?" now it's Riku's turn to flirt.

Dark's eyes widened,he felt his jaw dropped, very un-Dark like. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dark almost loosing his cool.

Riku crawled near him, as she can't walk yet. "You know what I mean. I can give you your own body. So Daisuke will not be having any trouble every time his heart starts beating" she said smiling, their faces near each other, then he blushed and his heart started beating so fast. Because of that Riku pulled away to lengthen the distance between them.

"Riku don't mess with me" said Dark with heavy breaths, he was clenching his heart and was sweating heavily.

"Relax will you" she said then put her hand in the air n front of him to the level of his heart then clenched her fist and was like holding something with it. Dark wondered, as all of the pain he felt diappeared. "Don't change yet. I'm not done talking to you yet" she added looking at him.

He backed away. His expression turned to wonder and fear. "What are you?" asked Dark in a fighting instance.

"I already told you. I'm a wiccan. I have powers. Although only first born inherits such powers, meaning Risa doesn't have powers" said Riku as she started floating. Dark relaxedbut was still shocked. Before Dark could say anything, she started explaining all of her powers. Dark could not help but e shocked and be in utter disbelief, so Riku had tried to show her powers to him. It was a lot for him to take in, but after a while he understood. "So will you let me help you?" asked Riku after all the demonstration and explanation.

"In exchange for what? You want me to avoid you? No can do. I don't want to avoid you. If you say you can read emotions then you do know how much you mean to me" said Dark knowing nothing is free in this world. "I can have my own body if I'll make you fall for me. I'd rather make you fall for me than avoid you altogether" he smirked at her.

She chuckled and sighed in disbelief. "You know I am not Rika, right? Even if we looked alike" said Riku her palm on her face.

"What the? How did?" he couldn't believe she knows about Rika.

"Although she looks more like Risa" Riku added. "But it makes me happy that you think you like me. Although you're just a pervert" remembering the night Dark stole her first kiss.

"Hey. I don't just think I like you. I know I like you" Dark demanded, then blushed after he realized what he just said.

She chuckled at what she did. "Sometimes I'm like you. I think I like someone because my heart will suddenly start racing, only to find out that it wasn't my emotion. Daisuke is the same he thought he like me, but it was your feelings. Although you're also confused. You didn't get over Rika just yet and you think that you see her in me" she said in a manner that Dark would comprehend, before he could say anything she continued, "Daisuke needs to get his own body back to get his act all together. Your and his feelings are jumbling up. And you two are both confused. I bet you also think you like Risa, especially since she looked so much like Rika" then looked up. She winced again, still ignoring the pain she's feeling in her ankle.

Dark was taken aback, she got it right. There are times when his heart beats fast when he looks at Risa's smiling face, when she clings onto him, when she follows him on his heists. But he knew and is still convinced that he likes Riku.

"I can give you a body in exchange for your most important thing" she answered his question earlier.

"My most important thing?" he asked to himself.

"Yeah. Think about it. But I'll be there at your heists. I don't want anything to happen to you before you make your decision" she smiled at him.

"You don't want anything to happen to me or to _him_?" he asked, his face turned to that of pain. He then looked at her to see her already lying only the ground, unconscious. He got worried. Immediately check if she's still alive, he saw how bad her ankle was, it was swollen badly. He carried her and flew her to their camp. The girls were screaming, jealous that he was carrying Riku. Risa on the other hand wasn't there yet, she was with Satoshi getting some things.

He immediately brought her to what it seemed like a clinic and told them what happened to her ankle. And after confirming that she's taken care of, he left.

* * *

so?what'cha think?

vote if you want darkxriku or kradxriku?

although there's already a pair in my mind in this story..i can make an alternative ending..:D

till next time!please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do i still need to tell? :D

this is the 3rd chap..i really hoped for more reviews but since there're people who'll read this i thought that..wahhh review or not i'll still post and finish this facfic i started..(ALTHOUGH REVIEWS ARE MUCH MUCH MUCH APPRECIATED)

* * *

"Ne Riku? Why are you with Dark-san that time? Weren't you supposed to be with Daisuke?" Risa had been going on and on about it since she heard it from her classmates about what happened in their school trip a week ago.

"I already told you Risa, Niwa-kun got separated with me and Dark just happened to be there when I fell" this was the lie that she and Daisuke agreed to tell the others. He was filled in by Dark about what happened, leaving the part where she is a wiccan. "By the way, you do know that Niwa-kun and I broke up, right?" Riku stated as a matter-of-fact, answering her unvoiced question as to why was Daisuke cool with Riku being near Dark.

"SERIOUSLY!?" screeched Risa making Riku cover her ears so as to protect her eardrums which were probably broken now or so she thought. Risa kind of felt relief and happy, which didn't go unnoticed by Riku, who was she kidding even without powers she can see in Risa's eyes she felt relief. "I'm sorry" she apologized, recognizing that she felt happy, and was somewhat sad for her twin.

Riku chuckled, she can read Risa's emotions like a book, even without her powers. "Why are you being sorry for? We're fine with it" Riku said smiling warmly at Risa. _Well, at least I know Niwa-kun is fine with it _she thought. "Anyway, why don't you tell him what you really feel for him Risa? I mean there's nothing holding you back now, right?" she continued, then Risa blushed madly, her eyes on the floor to hide her blush and she was fidgeting. _So cute _Riku thought.

"W-what a-are you talking about Riku! I like Dark-san not Daisuke!" she stuttered as she tried to compose herself. Riku just gave her the _yeah-right_ look. "Hmp. I hate it that you always know what I'm thinking" Risa pouted cutely which earned a small chuckle from Riku. "I really can't hide anything from you, huh?" Risa smiled and sat next to Riku. "Why did you two break up anyway?" she just wants to make sure it was not because of her.

"Well, you can say that what we feel for each other is extremely platonic. Just pure friendship" she half lied. She knows very well that both of their feeling are just jumbled because of both of their situations. But she had to do this because she really wants to get Risa do the right thing and for her own good. She doesn't want Risa to feel guild everytime the 3 of them were together or jealous when Daisuke talks to her. She then smiled, "Anyway Risa. I'm going out for a while, don't follow me, alright? And I mean it. And don't ever think of stalking Dark again? You have to set things straight with Daisuke" she stood from her chair and walked to the door. She rested her hand in the doorknob, "I called Niwa-kun earlier, he'll come around 8. Talk things with him, alright? Maybe you can even confess to him" she teased then opened the door and went out.

And for the 7th time, she went to check on Dark's heist to make sure about his safety. She doesn't want anything happening to him because of that gruesome death she saw. She always helps Dark on his heist for the entire week, although she always hides in the Dark.

* * *

'Dark, we better make this quick, Riku-san told me to go to her house at 8' Daisuke said from within as Dark was flying to the museum

Dark flinched, got irritated at Daisuke saying her name. _Why would she call to their house at such an hour? They broke up, right? _thoughts of Dark that Daisuke could not hear. 'Yeah, okay' he answered.

Dark was always confident in his heists. He was successful in all of it. Although there may be complications, he would still manage to get through with it although with slight struggle. But this week was hell of a lucky week for him. His heists were pretty easy, considering the number of his pursuers tripled. What made his heists easy though was that, policemen won't see him as the light would come off (even the ones he cannot put out as they were secrets), if he was on the verge of being caught the policeman would suddenly stop on his/her track, and many other distractions that the police would give more attention to than catching him. Daisuke thought how they have a lucky week, as their heists became a lot easier than before. Dark knew better, he knew it was the work of Riku remembering her words. And everytime something like that happens, he would look for a certain auburn haired girl, but to no avail. Riku hid herself pretty well that even he cannot see, considering he's the great phantom thief. Dark is certain though that she was using her powers, although he can't sense her powers at all.

The heist went easy, even if Satoshi was there and he almost got caught, the lights went off and Satoshi stumbled off his feet which gave him the chance to flee. He knew Riku was saving him again. _Damn it where is she? _he thought cursing as he wasn't able to her again this time.

Few minutes after Dark escaped, Satoshi ran away from the police and the reporters as he transformed into Krad. "Great. Now it's my turn. Rest for a while master" said Krad out loud talking to his other half who was not unconscious inside. Krad was ready to take of as he flapped his wings-

"Hey" a voice stopped him, he knew who this voice belongs to. Then a figure wearing a black hoodie and short shorts and boots came down from a nearby tree. Riku landed softly from the tree trunk.

"It's you" Krad said as his thought of going after Dark slipped his mind. "What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, a tone he never thought he would produce.

"Just getting some fresh air. Care to join me?" she asked and smiled at him warmly.

"Are you sure you're not here to watch Dark's heist?" he got pissed at his own question. Anger came to him again, but when he heard her giggle, it instantly disappeared. He thought she was _cute_ but immediately shook his head.

"Come on. Just join me please?" she pleaded while looking at him in the eye.

"Urg...Errr-" he stuttered. He can't believe she's making him seem like an idiot.

"Awww. You're so cute. Come on let's go" she then grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the park, nobody was there, maybe because they're all busy watching Dark.

He was beyond shocked as she pulled him and dragged him in the park and more shocked at to why he just let her dragged him. "Why are you not afraid of me?" he had to know, he's very new to these feelings he was feeling now.

"Why would I be afraid, silly? And you already asked me that" remembering how he already asked her on the first day they met. He just looked at her. "Can you tell me something about yourself?" Riku suddenly had the urge to know as she saw nothing but darkness, death, pain and hatred when she saw his past. He just looked at her, not wanting to tell her anything, but Riku already saw everything from those eyes. "Okay. If you don't want then I'll tell you about myself" she started telling him about her past, with the exception of her being a wiccan. She also said that her wish is to make everyone happy with the best of her abilities. Then started ranting about her problems at school especially with everyone asking her some random question about a certain boy. She avoided giving the name because she knew it would make him angry again.

Krad just looked at her in awe. _How can she just spill everything about her and her life to a complete stranger_. But he somewhat felt_ happy? _(again a foreign feeling) that he was getting to know her. She talked and talked for almost an hour and he just listened. He's a very good listener when it came to this woman.

"OH NO!" Riku suddenly jumped from her seat. "It's almost 9!" she panicked. He just looked at her silently. "I need to go. Thank you for listening and ahmm sorry for rambling something you don't even want to know" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyway. Ja-" she was about to go when a hand stopped her. Krad had grabbed her wrist, not to tight.

"Ahm. I can bring you home if you want?" he stuttered again a little, he was embarrassed (new feeling again), he looked on the ground.

She chuckled a little at his embarrassed looks. Then she boldly placed her arms on around his neck. "Okay!" she exclaimed. He was surprised at her sudden actions but carried her like a princess anyway, then flapped his white wings then flew to the Harada mansion. Riku thanked him, and before leaving he gave her a white feather saying that if ever she wanted to talk to someone she can call out to him through that feather and he would be there in a minute. After bidding each other goodbye he flew away.

Riku enjoyed talking to Krad, it made her feel relax around him. His feeling were not jumbled like Dark's. His feeling were more concrete, although there is still a very strong feelings of hate directed to his other self. Ah yes, Dark, his other self. Riku knew she couldn't possibly cast the spell to make Dark have his own body without Krad's existence disappearing, not completely though, his feelings will be combined with Dark's, as they are one. _Is there no other way to make them have their own bodies? If Dark gets his own body, Krad's existence will disappear. If Krad gets his own body, Dark's existence will disappear. Am I going to chose between the two? They are two separate individual but why can't they get their own body without sacrificing the other's existence? I don't want to chose between them._ These were Riku's thoughts as she lay on her bed and tried to sleep but to no avail. _I'll surely find a way_. She was determined, she smiled then went to slumber.

* * *

wew done with this chapter..i deeply apologize for darkxriku fans...

well, that's not the end yet, isn't it? i could put darkxriku in the next chapter but i need an opinion on this matter.

anyway..thanks for the reads and still hoping for reviews..:D JA-


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: same *wink*

thanks for reviewing kind **Sacchiance-san**

:D

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Ahm. I can bring you home if you want?" he stuttered again a little, he was embarrassed (new feeling again), he looked on the ground._

_She chuckled a little at his embarrassed looks. Then she boldly placed her arms on around his neck. "Okay!" she exclaimed. He was surprised at her sudden actions but carried her like a princess anyway, then flapped his white wings then flew to the Harada mansion. Riku thanked him, and before leaving he gave her a white feather saying that if ever she wanted to talk to someone she can call out to him through that feather and he would be there in a minute. After bidding each other goodbye he flew away._

_Riku enjoyed talking to Krad, it made her feel relax around him. His feeling were not jumbled like Dark's. His feeling were more concrete, although there is still a very strong feelings of hate directed to his other self. Ah yes, Dark, his other self. Riku knew she couldn't possibly cast the spell to make Dark have his own body without Krad's existence disappearing, not completely though, his feelings will be combined with Dark's, as they are one. Is there no other way to make them have their own bodies? If Dark gets his own body, Krad's existence will disappear. If Krad gets his own body, Dark's existence will disappear. Am I going to chose between the two? They are two separate individual but why can't they get their own body without sacrificing the other's existence? I don't want to chose between them. These were Riku's thoughts as she lay on her bed and tried to sleep but to no avail. I'll surely find a way. She was determined, she smiled then went to slumber._

**FINAL CHAPTER**

After_ what_ happened, Krad and Riku got closer. They would talk every night after Dark's heists, well it was Riku who will would talk, while Krad would only listen. And after some time, she also opened up to him about being a wiccan an that she can help him get his own body, separate from Satoshi. Yes, after knowing Krad and getting close to him, and researched about other spells as she promised herself, she finally found another spell that would help the 2 get their bodies separate from each other. However, this spell would be at a greater price. A price she refused to tell either of them. The thing is, all her powers will be taken, memories of her would disappear and her health would deteriorate, and she would die early. However, all she would tell them was that their most important thing is the price. Of course she knew better to talk to them separately. And one more thing, Daisuke and Risa finally started dating each other. She noticed Satoshi got sad, hurt and angry at the same time when they declared, but he easily got on his mask and be cool with it, after all he never acted on his feelings so he had no right to feel such.

It had already been a month after Riku offered the deal to Krad, and there was still no reply from the 2. They somehow feel that something was amiss on what she told them, but they couldn't point it out. Dark still goes to his heists everynight with Riku far from his back. Krad chose to remain silent and would only come out if Riku calls out for him, which is rarely. His strong feelings of hatred cooled down, so he rarely comes out even if he sees Dark through his tamer's eyes.

"You haven't decided yet, huh?" asked Riku leaning on her balcony railing. Dark was standing on a tree trunk near her balcony. He casted another spell to keep his tamer from the dark.

"A bit excited, aint ya?" said Dark with a smug look on his face then flew beside Riku.

"So are you ready to give up on your most important thing for your body?" she smiled gently, a smile she rarely give after learning of her powers.

"My most important thing, I don't know it yet. I kept thinking about it, and I could only think of one thing, my most important thing is you. If you say that I have to give you up to have my body, then I'd rather not have my own body" said Dark and imitated Riku then looked at the night sky.

She chuckled a little. "The thing is, I'm not your most important thing. You have to keep thinking" said Riku smiling at him. She knows what it his most important thing, but she have to let Dark discover it himself so that he'd know it for himself, and so he can decide if he really is ready to give it up.

"If you are not my most important thing, then I have no idea what it is" Dark sighed and looked at Riku.

"You have to discover it yourself, you know. You know it but you just refused to believe it. Tell me if you're ready to give it up so I can start with the preparations" she smiled at him.

"Krad-" Dark started, Riku looked at him questioningly.

"What about him?" she asked looking at Dark.

"Is he alright with this? I mean, you're also giving him the same offer, right?" he asked which startled Riku because she talks to them separately and she knew that she was careful so as for Dark not to know.

"How did you know?" asked Riku a bit shocked. He looked away and sighed.

"I don't know how to say this but the moment Risa and Dai started dating, I can somewhat hear some of what you two are talking about" he was sighing looking at the stars.

She chuckled a little, although shocked, at the unusual behavior Dark was portraying. She knew this would happen, but she hoped that it won't be soon. She researched thoroughly about the Dark Angel artwork of Hikari and found out that if their tamer found their maiden the 2 would come closer to being one. It will start with the other hearing what the other would be hearing.

'I guess Krad also knew about this then?' thought of Riku as she sighed and looked up also. "You two have similar reaction when I told you that you 2 can have your own bodies" she giggled at this knowing that the 2 is similar despite the huge difference in their point of view. "Ahm Dark?" said Riku using her power to block anyone from hearing this one that she would say. Then she started saying the truth behind the spell that she is about to do.

Dark's eyes widened as he heard what she said. "Are you fucking serious!?" exclaimed Dark as she finished.

"Yeah" she smiled then looked away. Dark was about to protest but Riku started again, "The thing is, by doing this spell, I can save four lives. The price is high but at least I am able to save 4 of my friends" she finished then looked at Dark.

"NO!" he exclaimed. "I'd rather die then! I absolutely refuse your offer! If you want you can just cast the spell for Krad to have his body. I don't want one if it will mean that you'll die early!" he exclaimed as if angry at the girl in front of him.

She sighed, this is what she exactly feared. She knew if she told him the truth, he would reject it with all his might. Heck he was even willing to sacrifice his _existence. _"Ok. Ok. Calm down" she said trying to calm the man in front of her. Fortunately, he calmed down. "Anyway, reconsider it. MY sacrifice won't go to nothing you know? It will save the 4 of you and the future generation of both clans" she said sighing.

"No! Stop!" he exclaimed again, shouting more. Lucky him, Riku already casted a spell so as for nobody to hear them. "I'll definitely find a way to stop the curse without sacrificing you" he said firmly.

"Gah! Fine. Do it your way then you PERVERT!" she said losing her patience. "Go AWAY you PERVERT!" she shouted as she shoved him away. He smirked and nodded then flew away.

When he was out of earshot, she let out a sigh of relief. _He would never understand would he? It's not like I can't force it down to him. The spell said as long as they say its okay. But how do I convince him? _Riku thought sighing. _I guess I should also tell Krad about this. _And with that she called to Krad, and within a minuscule minute, he came flying towards her balcony. She smiled at him, then he landed on the balcony.

Krad smiled upon seeing her smile. His smiles were very rare, you could only see him smile every time Riku would smile at him. The thing is, Riku enjoyed his company. Even though he only listens to every little thing she says, she feels at ease (although she would also feel the same around Dark recently).

"Hey. What's up?" asked Riku smiling warmly at Krad, his cheeks a little pink at the sight.

"Did call me to ask about my reply to your offer?" asked Krad coolly. She nodded. "I know my most important thing. It's the emotions that I'm having now" he said then leaned on the balcony railing and looked up. "Although I'm new to these feelings. I also know for a fact that you're my most important PERSON" he said with emphasis. She couldn't help but blush. _How did he know? Dark doesn't know, right?_ "I'm not sure if I am ready to sacrifice my most important thing is, but I definitely won't give you up" she whispered so lightly, but with her heightened sense he knew she would hear it.

She giggled a little. She's so happy now that Krad told her. "But you know Krad-" she looked at him for a second then looked away again. "-your most important thing is not the price with the spell of getting Dark and you a body separate from each other. It is-" then she told him about the real and ultimate price of the spell, and of course she had to tell him about his talks with Dark. She felt her heart tighten so she clenched her chest, feeling a strong feeling of anger and hate, she started breathing heavily. "P-please K-krad. D-don't" she struggled then Krad started feeling worried looking at her and in an instant the feeling of hate and anger subsided.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized as he went nearer her feeling guiltier by the second.

She shook her head. "No. Don't feel guilty about it Krad. It's my fault for not knowing how to block it off that much yet" she giggled a little, feeling a little relief that he calmed down.

Then he started thinking about what she had just told him. _She would die early if she casts that spell? _He doesn't want that. He knows how stubborn she is, she can easily corner him into saying 'yes' to her offer. He didn't know what else to do, then he assured her that he won't hurt his other half or Daisuke, for that matter. She stood still not saying anything until he said the exact thing Dark had just told her. "Cast the spell for him, to get one body for us. I don't mind disappearing if it meant you will live longer" he then cupped her small face with his big hand. She can't help but smile, the two of them willing to sacrifice for her sake? She leaned on his hands still smiling...until her face suddenly turned to that of horror. Tears started forming her lifeless eyes as they fell on the his hand.

"Riku, are you alright? Please" his voice pleaded, a very first coming from him. She stood still, not moving. He knows she's seeing something. He doesn't know what to do anymore, he wanted to move away from her to stop her from seeing something about him. But instead he pulled her in a tight embrace. Her face on his chest, his chin resting on her head. "Riku. Please be okay" he pleaded again and pulled her even closer. She continued crying. After some time, she stopped crying and her eyes started to gain life again. She then pulled away lightly from the hug to look up and see his face. "Tell me what you saw Riku" his eyes were pleading. She wiped the tears on her face.

She can't help but smile at his gesture. Then she shook her head lightly. "It's nothing" was her simple answer then she looked away again. He could only look at her. "Krad, I want you to have your own body. I won't accept no for an answer. You do know how persuasive I can be, right?" she teased and smiled warmly at her.

"NO!" he said sternly. He doesn't want her to give up her health, he wants her to live many more years, just like she was supposed to. Even if she'd hate him for this. He doesn't want her to sacrifice so much. "Please don't ask me the impossible Riku. I beg you" he said sighing.

"ARG!" she groaned. "You two are really stubborn!" she sighed in defeat then looked away. "Here" she then shove the white feather he gave in his chest. "Take it back. I don't want it anymore. Don't come near me anymore. Go away. I don't need you" she's not looking at him, but she knew his feelings. he's hurt.

"If that's what you want" he said, his bangs covering his face. Then with a flap he was ready to take off. "-if you don't want it anymore, throw it away" and with that he left flying, leaving the feather on her hand.

After she was sure he's far away, she sighed in relief then held the white feather close to her heart. "First Daisuke, then Dark. Now Krad?" she sighed for the nth time. Her feelings for the 3 of the people important to her (of course Risa being on the top). She already stopped thinking about Risa because she already had a plan for her after she casts the spell. Daisuke was her first friend. Dark was the first person who had professed their love for her and her first kiss. And Krad, the very first person she trusted with all her secrets. All were very important. So how would she save them all? Save them from the horrible death that she just a few minutes ago. She thought hard until she came up with a stupid idea. She gave herself a week for said idea to come into action. And with that resolve, she marched back to her room to start with her plan.

After a week. She called them. Briefing the 2 tamers as well. And after a few explanation on the spell, Krad and Dark, along with their tamers agreed. And with that, she casted the spell. The 4 woke up having their own body, and Riku was nowhere to be found.

* * *

finally! finished with this fanfic. :D

so?what do you think happened during the week? any guesses? *hint- she used a spell for the 4 of them to agree..

and with that..it's all up to you to ponder.. :D

JA-


End file.
